


Presque Vu

by poubelle_squelette



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depressed Sans, F/M, Gift Fic, POV Sans, Sans Needs A Hug, i can't resist writing a teary sans, i wrote a sad thing because rehlia wrote sads first, spoilers for these are our days, the creator said its canon so enjoy the painful sads, timeline shenanigans but not the good kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poubelle_squelette/pseuds/poubelle_squelette
Summary: Presque Vu (n.): Failure to remember something, with the sense that recall is imminent.--Gift fic for Rehlia based on These Are Our Days ch. 92 & 93





	Presque Vu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rehlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehlia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [These are our Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244671) by [Rehlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehlia/pseuds/Rehlia). 



A lot can happen in the span of a few seconds – a first bite into a delicious burger, a kiss, the punchline to a built up joke.

A shortcut.

“It’s really a shame it didn’t work,” you had mused.

Sans felt the same sentiment. “yeah, it sucks,” he agreed. “feeling a magic that similar without being able to do anything yourself…not fun to imagine for me.”

He shuddered at the thought, but now it was time to go home. He stepped forward and you smiled, before he blipped the two of you away. It only took a few seconds. 

Home.

Sans was home.

Something’s wrong.  
Something’s wrong.  
Something’s wrong.  
Something’s wrong.  
Something’s wrong.  
Something’s wrong.  
Something’s wrong. 

Warning bells went off in Sans’s mind. Something felt off. Something felt different. He felt like he’d been punched in his non-existent gut. But what? What could be wrong? Sans’s intuition was usually pretty sharp. 

Shit, did he forget someone? 

Nah…

Wait, what was he doing before this? Checking on Dolores. Did he leave her? No. She said she’d get home on her own.

He must’ve forgotten something.

Yeah. A tool or something. 

“huh.”

It wasn’t like Sans to feel so hurt and depressed over forgetting a tool. Maybe all the stress from the terrorist attacks were finally getting to him.

Welp, it’s not important.

“You wanted something?” Undyne asks, snapping him out of his thoughts.

_Did_ he want something? He was in the kitchen. He had just been working. What had he been working on again?

Oh, right, Dolores. 

“a snack i think,” he said, with a shrug. He didn’t feel particularly hungry though, but why else would he have come here? He glanced at the clock. “almost time for lunch.”

“Oh yeah! I don’t think Toriel asked anyone else to prepare lunch today. I think that’s an invitation for _me_ to cook!” Undyne cackled. 

“heh. ‘m not sure that’s what tori intended,” Sans said. That was weird. Toriel was usually so organized and made sure everything in the house was taken care of. Sans slouched a little, still trying to shake off this weirdly uneasy feeling that was forming in his soul. 

He felt like he was forgetting something.

He felt hollow. Empty. 

If he wasn’t feeling so shitty he’d probably turn that into some kind of skeleton pun, but suddenly Sans didn’t want to say anything else anymore. 

Did something happen at the lab?

…

Nah.

“What’s up with you anyway?”

The question left Sans feeling almost angry. Why would she even ask that? Of course he’s feeling shitty he just lost-

Well.

Actually, it was pretty unimportant.

“dunno. i'm a bit tired.”

That must be it. He hasn’t been sleeping well lately…

Well…actually, now that he was thinking about it, he had been sleeping just fine. But suddenly he was feeling like he’d been hit by a truck so maybe he wasn’t getting as much sleep as he thought.

“You’re crying dude!” Undyne said, now looking annoyed. 

He’s crying? Why is he crying? He never cries. Fuck. Why is he crying? There’s no important reason for him to be crying right now.

She got up from the couch and hurried over to him. Sans backed away a few steps, not wanting her to see him like this. “What’s wrong?!” she demanded. “Do I need to punch someone!?!”

“no?”

At least, Sans didn’t think so.

“Why are you crying?!”

“i…i don’t know,” Sans said, his voice cracking. He looked around the room. For what, he didn’t know, but he found himself desperately looking for…something. Someone? Something. It didn’t matter.

Undyne grilled him for a few minutes to try and drag an answer out of him and Sans grew increasingly frustrated. He didn’t know why he was crying. He didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want to think about it. His headaches were coming back. God, he thought he was done with those.

Finally, she accepted his excuse that he was just tired and let him go to his room. 

He walked there, slowly shuffling his feet the whole way. Once he realized he was outside his door, he wondered why he hadn’t taken a shortcut.

…

To be honest, the thought of taking a shortcut really made him hurt more. He couldn’t think of why though, even though a reason seemed to be lingering in the back of his skull.

…

Actually, he was just tired. A shortcut would’ve used up more magic. The reason is unimportant.

He laid down in bed and curled himself up. He blankly stared at the wall and let his sockets fill up with tears. Despite saying he was tired, Sans knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep a wink. Tears dripped down his cheekbones. He didn’t even bother wiping them away; instead, Sans just hoped that whatever was happening to him would stop soon.

He really wished someone was here.

No.

He wants to be alone.

…

What was he thinking about again?

Oh, why he was crying.

He must be really tired and overwhelmed.

Hours must’ve passed before Papyrus came into the room, a plate full of spaghetti with him. His “DON’T BE UPSETTI, HAVE SOME SPAGHETTI.”

Sans really didn’t want to have to choke down a whole plate of his bro’s awful pasta, but he couldn’t let him down. Sans sat up in bed to eat a forkful. Huh…it was actually really, really good.

“wow bro, who taught you to cook spaghetti like this?” It was so flavorful, and the taste really made him feel nostalgic for…something? It was like a faint, foggy _something_ that Sans couldn’t quite place.

“WHY IT WAS…HMM. I DON’T REMEMBER. BUT’S THAT’S NOT REALLY IMPORTANT, IS IT?”

“heh, guess not.”

Despite this, the noodles suddenly left a bitter taste in his mouth and a heavy weight on his soul. Papyrus seemed to notice the quick change in Sans’s disposition and quietly turned out the lights and left his brother to himself.

Once again, Sans was alone with his thoughts, but he didn’t even want to try and work out why he was feeling these feelings. It just made his head hurt. Instead, he hoped that it would just all go away. 

The guilt.

The anger.

The sadness.

The regret.

And these stupid, stupid, stupid tears.

As minutes slipped into hours, Sans finally was able to fall asleep.

He dreamed of a heartbeat. A strong, lovely heartbeat that brought him a few seconds of comfort and solace. There was a hint of someone Sans may have thought he knew. It was on the tip of his tongue but…

No. It was kind of weird. And it left Sans feeling incredibly bittersweet when he woke up.

But, whatever, it was unimportant.


End file.
